


I Want You Shameless

by SereneCalamity



Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben's the night club owner - yay!, But also dirty fluffy talk?, Clubbing, Collars, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Famous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Mild Comeplay, Mild Degradation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sorry Ben..., Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: After barely talking for a few days, Eddie shows up wearing Richie's collar. The problem is, he's still not talking to Richie.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	I Want You Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about the delay. Shit's been crazy. But this is quite long? I hope that makes it up to you guys. I have one more installment planned for this series, although who knows, there may be more to come later! Anyway, I've also posted another tiny oneshot, if you want to check that out.
> 
> Oh also, please heed the tags and this hasn't been edited yet, so I apologize in advance and I will get around to it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and the title is inspired by Shameless by Camila Cabello.

Richie Tozier's entire body was tense, molars grinding together and teeth sinking into his lower lip, making it bloodless, leaving indents.

He wasn't sure if the tension was more from anger or arousal, because both emotions were running high.

"So," Beverly Marsh let out a short laugh from across the booth, where she was sitting next to Delilah Roberts. The drummer had barely had anything to drink, but she had been sucking on her vape ever since they had left the restaurant, and her eyes were so bloodshot it was a miracle that she could even see straight, and she was practically laying all over Beverly. "How pissed are you right now?" There was a snort from Delilah, her face buried in the redheads neck, but then she got distracted and went back to sucking at Beverly's skin. "I, uh—"

"Fuck off," Richie grumbled under his breath, dark eyes flickering over to them for a split second before looking back out to the dance floor.

It was meant to be a happy night.

 _That_ was why Richie was still sitting down at the booth rather than storming out to where his lover was dancing.

Stan Uris had proposed tonight, completely out of the blue, shakily and with his grandmothers ring that hung on a necklace he always wore, and Bill Denbrough had—of course—said yes.

There had been laughter and cheering and Delilah had ordered bottles of champagne for the table, and they'd gotten pretty rowdy and if they hadn't been spending as much money as they were and tipping as well as they did and bringing in some good publicity too, they would probably have been kicked out.

Ben Hanscom was a friend of Stan and Richie's from high school, who had always been smart and had a head for business, now ran an incredibly successful and high end club in Miami, as well as two more Los Angeles and New Orleans, and they all decided to go their after they finished dinner and drinks to continue their celebrations.

Thankfully, it was starting to look as though Bill was trying to actually climb inside Stan's mouth with how deeply they were kissing, and once they left, Richie was finally going to exhale.

And then possibly explode.

"You guys all good for drinks? You want me to send over anything else?" Ben had been stopping over every half hour or so to check on them, and usually Richie would be making conversation and catching up with him, since given how busy their lives were, they hardly ever got to see each other. But he could barely drag his eyes away from his lover, muchless hold a conversation, so he had been pretty quiet. "You alright, Rich?" Ben raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah," Richie grunted, eyes flicking for a split second up to Ben before he was looking back down at the dance floor, which was down a few steps down in the sunken floor platform. "I'm great."

He didn't _see_ Ben raise unbelieving eyebrows Beverly and Delilah, but he felt it.

He didn't acknowledge it, though.

Ben spoke to Beverly for a bit—they had met once before, he had met Delilah a lot more but the blonde was stoned and a lot more interested in sucking marks into Beverly's neck—and then he moved on, to get back to his hosting and managerial duties, and Richie knew that Beverly was back to watching him in amusement, but his eyes were glued to Eddie Kaspbrak and the two men that he was now dancing with.

They were good looking men, although definitely not Eddie's type of men if he was actually serious about trying to go home with someone.

Which he wasn't.

Eddie wouldn't do that, no matter how bad their fight had been, but seeing someone else with their hands on his hips, touching his chin, fingers in his hair, it was making Richie's blood boil and his cock hard and there was sweat beading at his hairline that had nothing to do with the temperature in the club.

"I think we're going to go," Stan actually _giggled_ as he and Bill came back to the booth with their hands clasped together, the ring securely on Bill's finger. Richie forced his eyes away from his partner and stretched a smile across his face, because these were two of his best friends and they were _so happy_ , and Richie refused to ruin that. "Um...Thanks for being with us tonight."

"Congratulations again," Delilah piped up, words a bit muffled from where she refused to pull away from Beverly's shoulder. "You guys are disgustingly in love and I know that you will continue to make me want to throw up for the rest of our lives."

Richie snorted and Stan rolled his eyes and Bill just grinned so wide his mouth was threatening to take over half of his face.

"Thanks for covering the tab at dinner," Bill added, throwing his free arm around Richie's shoulder and giving him a squeeze and Richie's smile was genuine as he returned Bill's, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Of course, this is a special night for you guys, and all that fucking jazz," he smirked over at Stan, who looked as though he was about half a second away from poking his tongue out at Richie.

Just before Bill and Stan left, Stan tugged on his fiancé's arm, pulling him back a little, and leaning down to whisper to Richie over the music.

"You need to go apologize to your boy for whatever you did," he said and Richie's smile instantly dropped, eyebrows pulling together.

"How do you know it's something _I_ did?" He couldn't help but snip. "He's the one out there dancing with other people, isn't he?"

"Yeah, because _you_ must have done something," Stan replied knowingly, before he was straightening back up and waving one last time before Bill pulled on his hand and they were disappearing into the throng of people.

"I think we might be heading off as well," Beverly said, and Delilah looked as though she approved of that idea, head jerking up and smiling widely. "Can you say bye to Eds for me?"

"And for me," Delilah added as she reached over to sloppily pick up her jacket and wallet. They were definitely going to get photographed leaving the club, like Stan and Bill would have been as well—even though they were safe inside the club because of the rules that, there was never any way to control the paparazzi outside—so it was best for Delilah to pile the jacket on and try to cover up her inebriated state. Richie also knew that Beverly would look after her, they had been fooling around for a while now, and Richie was just waiting for it to be labelled. "Make sure you kiss and make up before we fly out to Chicago on Tuesday," Delilah grinned as she let Beverly help her out of the booth.

Beverly stopped by Richie's side of the booth, blocking Richie's view of the dance floor, and she looked over her shoulder, toward where her best friend was dancing, where Eddie had been pretty much since they had stepped into the club, and then looking back at Richie with a small smile.

"He just wants your attention," she said.

"He's got it," Richie grunted and Beverly let out a laugh.

"He only acts this way when he's with you. He's always been a bit of a brat, but you guys know how to press each others buttons," she quirked an eyebrow. "And you've clearly pressed one."

Then the two women were leaving, and Richie was alone in the private booth, back to chewing down on his bottom lip and staring down at his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend, the current reason why he couldn't think straight.

Pretty much the only reason _ever_ why he couldn't think straight.

Beverly was right.

They both knew how to press each others buttons.

Eddie had toured with _Penny Wise_ for the past ten months.

He had left behind his life and job and his friends to bounce around the world with Richie and his band, dealing with the ever changing timezones and screaming fans and stupidly early morning radio shows and the nights spent sleeping on planes rather than in beds and the writing tunnel-vision that Richie found himself in for sometimes days at a time.

Eddie hadn't minded, he said that it was fun and exciting and he got to see the world and he got to experience all of this with _Richie, and it_ helped that he loved Bill, Stan and Delilah as well, and they loved him right back, but...There were still problems.

There were always going to be problems.

And one of those problems came in the form of Sonia Kaspbrak, who found it 'absolutely despicable' that her son had left behind a 'perfectly respectable' job to 'flaunt himself' as a 'trophy toyboy' for someone who was going to be 'washed up with a needle sticking out of his arm by the time he was thirty'.

It was nothing that either of them hadn't heard before, and it was nothing that Eddie hadn't heard from his mother before, but it was the first time that _Richie_ had heard the way Sonia spoke to her son, _about_ her son, because Eddie had always been very careful about keeping them separate, making it clear that he and his mother didn't have a good relationship and that when he had moved away from his home town, he had cut down almost all contact with her.

Not _all_ contact, though, unfortunately so, since he still accepted phone calls from her every few weeks and visited her once or twice a year, although tried to keep very strict boundaries in place.

Eddie hadn't wanted Sonia and Richie to meet, and Richie hadn't pushed it even though he really wanted to be a part of all the important things in Eddie's life, just like Eddie was with his, and so he hadn't even spoken to Sonia before, even though both people were aware of one anothers presence and importance in Eddie's life.

Three nights ago, Eddie had accepted a Facetime call from his mother—the first one in about a month—and he had gone into the bathroom of their hotel suite, and Richie had kept playing on his guitar in the lounge and writing some lyrics for a new song that he had been working on with Stan, who he had on Skype on the laptop that was perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

He'd heard some raised voices, which wasn't _particularly_ unusual, because Eddie got excitable easily and often talked loudly, but Richie had been with him long enough to know the difference between a _happy_ loud and a _sad_ loud, and he couldn't help but get up walk toward the bathroom door.

"—I've _seen_ the pictures, Eddie!" Sonia was rattling on, voice tinny through the speaker of Eddie's phone and echoing off the tiled walls, Richie's eyebrows pulling together. "I've seen the pictures and so has Doris and her sister, from bingo. The way you dress when you're with him, and way you two look when you're in public—it's _disgusting_ , Eddie, it really is, I don't know why you're doing this." Richie clenched his teeth together and barely stopped himself from pushing open the door. Eddie wasn't saying anything, which Richie _understood_ , because one thing he had learnt about Sonia from Eddie was that the woman couldn't be argued with, and most of the phone conversations that Eddie had with her were her talking for sixty minutes straight and Eddie just humming along with her. "And it's not just you—you know that, right, sweetheart?" Her voice had gotten all sickly sweet and it made Richie felt sick. "I've seen pictures of _that boy_ with others! There's interviews with lots of _groupies_ —" she spat the word out in the same way that she referenced Richie with _that boy_.

And that was _another_ one of the problems that sometimes came up—not a lot, nowhere near as much as it used to, because Eddie was usually always _there_ , and their relationship wasn't a secret, but sometimes fans got very excitable and there were underwear that got sent to his hotel room and numbers that got tucked into his pockets at meet-and-greets even though every time he noticed all he did was sigh and scrunch up the paper and toss it away.

It didn't mean that Eddie didn't get touchy about it from time to time.

But paired together, Eddie's grating mother and his occasional insecurity and Richie could feel his anger beginning to flare.

"Mum," there was a warning edge to Eddie's voice as he spoke up for the first time.

"I'm _serious_ , Eddie!" Sonia had sounded gleeful that she had managed to strike a nerve, and Richie's skin prickled, absolutely disgusted that _this woman_ had been the one to bring his gorgeous Eddie into the world, his vision beginning to blot. "And videos too! I've seen the way people throw themselves at him, and he lets them! He doesn't _respect_ you, he'll _never_ respect—"

"That's enough!" Richie had roared, throwing open the door properly, and Eddie jerked in surprise, his eyes widening, but Richie's eyes had been glued to the screen of his phone.

It hadn't gone well.

There had been tinny screaming from Sonia's end of the line and furious shouts echoing in the bathroom of Richie and Eddie's hotel room, and then Eddie had ended the call and stormed out of the bathroom, out of the hotel room, down the hall and into Delilah's room, making it very clear when Richie stalked after him and pounded on the door that he wasn't welcome.

Eddie hadn't told Delilah what had happened—he hadn't talked about it with anyone, as far as Richie knew, because while everyone knew that _something_ had happened, they didn't know _what_ had happened—and Richie appreciated that, knew that Eddie didn't want to drag their friends and Richie's bandmates into their relationship problems, but he definitely would have deserved the slap up the back of his head that Stan will give him once he finds out.

And the bruising punch that Delilah would deliver him to the arm.

And the disappointed looks that Bill would send his way for the next week or so.

And the threats that would come in from Beverly, like they always did when it came to Eddie, even when she was being playful.

Richie had tried to talk to Eddie a few times, but they'd been busy, there had been a concert and three different photoshoots, and both radio and TV interviews and a live filmed performance on a late night show—tonight at dinner had been the first time since their argument they had properly spent time together, and Eddie was definitely still punishing him.

He had been at Beverly's hotel building for the day, she had just flown in that morning to spend the next few days with them, and Richie's cock had nearly burst through the button on his jeans when the two had come into the restaurant.

He was wearing a pair of high waisted, dark jeans, that clung to his curvy thighs and accentuated his slim waisted, and a fuzzy, pink cropped sweatshirt that didn't quite reach the waistband of the jeans, so there was a strip of tantalizing, tanned skin on display that made Richie's tongue water, with his hair looking soft and blown back around his delicate face, a glittery, dangly earring hanging from the new piercing in his left ear, some more subtle glitter around his eyes.

And then the best thing.

A slim, leather choker around his gorgeous neck with a teardrop shaped pearl hanging perfectly in the hollow of his throat.

It was a necklace that Richie had brought him not long after their New Years holiday in Canada, and maybe he had also brought him two more collars, to go with the baby pink one that he already had, and Eddie wore it a lot, but...He only wore it for Richie.

Because it wasn't just a choker, it was a day collar, and when Eddie jutted his chin forward determinedly and sat _opposite_ Richie rather than beside him, it made a very clear point for what kind of evening they were in for.

And now, Eddie was looking a little sweaty and like a walking wet dream with his high waisted jeans and his fuzzy, soft sweatshirt, his hair bouncing around his face, and the pearl of the collar was tantalizing and bouncing a little against his throat as he twisted himself from side to side and tossed his fluffy hair and Richie just wanted to _grab_ and _mark_ , because eyes where on Eddie and hands were reaching out for him and touching him and Richie's whole body was on the verge of _attack_.

There was one guy, one that Richie had been watching in particular with narrow eyes.

He was a tall guy with broad shoulders, sort of looked like a swimmer or maybe a runner, and he was in expensive clothes, fitted pants and a tucked in, light blue button down with the first few buttons undone, his blonde hair tousled artfully, and he just kept. Coming. Back.

Eddie's dance partners had rotated a lot through the evening, probably because even though it was clear that he was up for a good time and a dance and a flirt, he definitely wasn't going to be going home with any one of them, but this guy had danced with Eddie when they had first arrived, and then disappeared for a while, then come back, then gone to the bar for some drinks, then come back, then he had disappeared again and Richie had thought he was gone for good, but now he was back and he seemed to have settled himself behind Eddie and his hands were wandering.

They had started at Eddie's waist—which was where a few of the other dancers had started, and even though Richie detested the idea of anyone else touching his boy, he didn't react because most of the dancers had kept things pretty appropriate when Eddie had danced away from their touch when they had gotten too handsy—but now they were starting to move a little lower.

Richie watched Eddie carefully, he saw the way the smaller boy tensed slightly as he felt hands purposefully on his hips pulling him backwards a little, and there was a wrinkle between his eyebrows as they furrowed slightly.

The man didn't seem to feel the tension, even as the hands kept moving down, now moving down to cup his ass.

Eddie turned around sharply, and there was a small smile on his face, but even from where he was sitting, Richie could see the tension in Eddie's shoulders.

Richie shoved away from the booth, barely pausing as a group of girls stumbled in front of him, wide eyed as they looked back with recognition showing on their faces, and stalked down the steps into the sunken dance floor, straight up to his boyfriend and the fucker who still had his hands on the ass that exclusively belonged to Richie.

"Whatever the fuck you think is happening here, I promise you it's not," Richie said shortly as he wrapped his long fingers firmly around Eddie's wrist, the younger boy letting out a yelp of surprise as he he was suddenly tugged sideways, but even though he was obviously still annoyed at Richie, the obvious tension in Eddie's body dissolved when he realized who it was standing there. "You need to move on."

"'The fuck?" The man snapped, eyes narrowing and shoulders hulking forward a bit as though he was trying to intimidate Richie, but then he stopped, eyes flicking over Richie's shoulders. Richie didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that he would be seeing the remaining two of their protective detail who hadn't left with the rest of his band moving forward at the sight of trouble. "Fucking rich kids," the man snapped, as though he wasn't wearing a watch that cost nearly a hundred thousand dollars strapped to his wrist. "And you're a fucking tease, twink," he spat at Eddie, and Richie bristled, feeling himself coiled and ready to strike when Eddie wiggled a little on the spot, flicking his hair and batting his eye lashes in an exaggerated fashion.

"And _proud_ of it," he sung out, pursing his lips in an air kiss, and while anger still flared in Richie's chest, he couldn't help his snort of amusement, even if it did come out harder than usual.

Richie spun to look at Eddie, staring down at his lover, the spinning lights splashing colour over his pale face and dark red lips and making his eyes even darker than usual and Eddie couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster in his chest as he stared up at the curly haired man.

"I'm done with this...Alright?" He ground out and Eddie just nodded once, pink lips slightly parted and blinking up at Richie, body still lax in his grip. Richie felt himself being jostled by the other dancers and club goers and as he looked back up at the booth where the two from their security team was, he also spotted a few people watching them carefully—obviously they recognized who they were—and he sighed before looking toward the back of the club and then up, to the large window that looked out of the whole club. "Come on," he grunted, pulling at Eddie's wrist as he started making his way through the crowd, and Eddie let himself get dragged behind him.

The manager behind the bar flashed him a smile and nodded at the girl who was closest to the end of the bar where there was a door marked _Employees Only_ , and she reached over to swipe a keycard against the pad so that they could go back.

Richie pulled Eddie to the end of the hallway and to a darkened stairway, and even though he was _pissed_ and he really just wanted to get to their destination as quick as possible, he made sure to slow his gait a little as they started up the stairs, not wanting Eddie to fall over on his shorter legs, not where he could actually hurt himself.

At the top of the stairs, there was a door with a key pad, and Richie jabbed in a code before opening the door and they stepped inside, Eddie letting out a squeak as Richie thrust him forward and let go of his wrist, so that he stumbled slightly, off balance, before he righted himself and shot a glare over at Richie.

"What the fuck, Richie?!" Eddie snipped, his bite all back, it seemed, after how easily he had left the dance floor with his lover in the first place. "Where even are we?" He added, eyes flicking to the side and to the long window that completely stretched across one side of the room.

"Ben's office," Richie responded through gritted teeth. "Push down your jeans."

" _What_?" Eddies's head snapped back around to look at Richie, who was standing on one side of the desk that Eddie had circled around to look out the window, down over the club below.

"Push down your jeans," Richie repeated, leaning forward slightly so that he was resting his palms flat on the desk, glad that Ben was no longer as messy as he had been back in high school—like Richie still _definitely_ was—and that the desk was practically empty, everything tidy and pushed to the side.

"Fuck you! I'm not just going to _do_ that for you _now_!" Eddie's voice rose slightly, even though the music from the club was muffled by the thick walls and glass of the office.

"Push. Down. Your. Jeans," Richie repeated it slower, firmer, harder and Eddie blinked, his expression flipping between anger to confusion to lust to a mixture of all three.

"The window—" Eddie attempted, but Richie arched his eyebrow, daring Eddie to keep arguing with him.

But Richie could see the way Eddie's cheeks were beginning to pink.

And he could see the way his toes were beginning to turn inwards in a slightly submissive gesture that he didn't seem to quite be aware of.

Richie didn't say anything else, and neither did Eddie, both of them staring at each other with burning eyes, Richie's jaw set as his eyebrows drew together and pursed his lips as he waited for Eddie's response.

It felt like a full half hour had passed—even though only one song had changed in the club downstairs—when Eddie's fingers went to his button, fumbling a little, as though he was uncoordinated because of alcohol or weed, but Richie had been keeping a close eye on him all night and he was hardly intoxicated.

The older man didn't say anything, just waited, pursed his lips and arched his eyebrows and kept his palms pressed firmly to the desk top, watching Eddie carefully as he pushed his jeans all the way down to his ankles and then straightened back up.

Richie didn't miss the way Eddie swallowed hard, even though he adamantly met Richie's eyes again, trying to act just as defiant as he had been two minutes ago.

He also didn't miss the way Eddie's toes were still turned in and his fingers were curling and uncurling toward his palms and how his breathing was coming out quicker.

"I said off," Richie stated, and there was disappointment edging at his words, but he kept his voice even as he watched Eddie quickly hunch back over, obviously trying to force himself to slow down as he unzipped his boots and then almost fell forward from the way his jeans were restricting him as he tried to take them off without moving forward much. Usually Richie would help him, or ask him if he was okay, but he didn't say a word, and when Eddie straightened back, leaning against the window behind him and bracing his hands as though needing to steady himself. "Better," Richie nodded and waited to see if Eddie was going to make a snarky reply.

He didn't.

Richie was quiet for a moment before softening his tone just slightly.

"Lover?" He murmured.

"Loser," Eddie replied, voice quiet but steady.

"Are you pissed off at me for what happened on the phone with your mum?" Richie asked, since he knew that Eddie was in a solid headspace, at least for the moment. Eddie blinked a few times, obviously surprised by the question and he opened his mouth to respond but Richie quickly spoke. "Don't think about giving me some smart ass answer, sweetheart. I want the truth."

Eddie seemed to rethink it, and there was an adorably grumpy look on his face as he took in a deep breath and dropped his eyes down to the floor between his toes and the desk.

"No," he muttered.

"No? You're not pissed?" Richie checked, although he was only partly surprised.

There had just been something in the way that Eddie had been acting today that hadn't seemed angry.

It had been bratty.

And by wearing that collar, he knew that he would have put Richie on edge, itching to touch him all night.

And then dancing with other men the whole time they had been at the club, letting them put their hands on him, batting his eyelashes all coy while shooting glances toward their table to check that Richie's eyes were on him, even though he knew Richie would never have been able to look away.

"I'm pissed _at you_ ," Eddie grumbled, although he was careful about his tone, and Richie could hear that.

"Yeah, baby?" Richie's voice was slightly mocking, and Eddie's eyebrows pulled together in annoyance, shoulders hunching a little, lips pressing together, but his pupils were getting bigger by the second, and he was pressing his toes into the carpet beneath his feet. "You're pissed at me? Even though you're the one who's been avoiding me and not answering any of my text messages even though I've apologized multiple times, and then you come out like this?" Richie straightened up and tipped his head to the side, unruly curls falling over his forehead. "You've been dancing with other men all night, letting them touch you while you're wearing _my_ collar, and _you're_ pissed?"

Eddie's eyes were bigger now, so round and wide his eyebrows were reaching for his hairline.

Richie waited, his heart beating harder in his chest as he waited for Eddie's response, to see if it was too much, to see if they were on the same page.

His eyes drifted down, and he saw how Eddie was already half hard, and when he looked back up, Eddie sucked his lower lip into his mouth and was looking back at the floor, and there were red splotches high on his cheeks.

He was _so_ beautiful.

Richie was still fully dressed in what he had gone out in—he was glad that he had listened to Delilah's text earlier that evening to 'dress it up a bit' since they were going out to a fancy restaurant, especially because of the surprise engagement which resulted in a lot of photos—in nice dark jeans, boots, a button down shirt that was half tucked in at the front and a deep red jacket, and he considered what Eddie was left in.

The fuzzy pink jumper that was cropped a few inches shorter, so that nearly up to his tummy button was on display, with probably a cropped singlet underneath, since Richie knew he had plenty, and the collar with the pearl resting innocently against the hollow of his throat.

Where Richie really wanted to suck and bruise and leave a mark that every asshole who had touched Eddie could see.

"Take off the jumper—and whatever you have on underneath it," he decided and Eddie shivered, but his hands reached for the hem of the jumper. It wouldn't be the temperature, that wasn't what was making Eddie shiver, because it was warm in the office, and when Eddie straightened back up, leaning back against the glass, he was now completely hard. "That's better."

"Richie, I—"

"Hm?" Richie interrupted him, noting the softer way Eddie was speaking.

The other man swallowed hard, eyelashes fluttering against his eyelids, taking in a deep breath that made his chest obviously expand, and Richie watched as the tension ebbed and flowed in his shoulders, tensing and then falling, trying to fight the _give_ that came with being under Richie's spell.

"Daddy," Eddie corrected himself, and when Richie didn't interrupt again, he continued. "I-I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Richie's voice wasn't hard, there was a questioning edge to it. "You're sorry now?" Eddie huffed and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, eyes darting to the side and Richie pursed his lips together before straightening up. He crossed the room to Eddie, and he curled a finger underneath his chin, tilting it up so that their eyes met. "Why did you do it?" He asked softly, and there was no darkness in his eyes, he wasn't trying to trick Eddie into saying that he was going to get in trouble for.

He wanted an answer.

Eddie took in a shaky breath, eyes darting to the side before fingers were tightening on his chin and giving it a slight pinch, forcing out a short hiss as Eddie looked back at Richie.

"I...I was angry at the start," Eddie mumbled. "But I know why you did it. I know you were sticking up for me because you don't like the way I feel sometimes after I talk to her," his voice was soft and his eyes were getting shinier by the second as he stared up at Richie. "It...Was hard hearing it from mum because you know how it sometimes gets to me." It did, even after all this time, even if it wasn't as bad as it had been before, and it was still hard for him to admit, so it spoke to how safe Eddie was feeling right now. "You know how...Sometimes I don't like the way your _fanclub_ talks about you and acts when you meet them...So I didn't like hearing her talk about them and you like that..." Eddie chewed down at his bottom lip, the gloss almost completely gone from earlier in the evening. "But I could have handled myself."

"I know," Richie said quietly.

"I've _always_ handled myself," Eddie's lip stuck out in the most adorable, the most delicious pout.

"I know," Richie echoed softly.

"And I can handle my mother," he sounded almost petulant now, which was just downright cute and Richie reached out, pinching Eddie's chin between two fingers just on the right side of painful. "I..." his voice lowered a few octaves. "I can handle myself," he repeated, a little wispy.

"That what tonight was all about, baby?" Richie asked, and now there was an edge to his voice, and he saw Eddie shiver again, goosebumps breaking out across his skin and the tip of his nose twitching slightly. "You showing me that you can handle yourself? You showing off that you have a little _fanclub_ of your own?" Eddie's eyes narrowed a little at the second question, and Richie gathered it was probably more just to work Richie up and probably lead them to this exact point, than to actually involve anyone else. "You know what, baby?" Richie leaned down, running his nose up the side of Eddie's, breath puffing out lightly over Eddie's mouth as Richie tilted his forehead against his lovers. "You look good enough to _eat_."

A whimper left Eddie's lips and Richie couldn't help the way his cock twitched with pride.

"'Chee, I—"

" _Ah_ ," Richie's voice was sharper than it was before and Eddie's body reacted visibly, flinching, and Richie's hand twitched at his side.

" _Daddy_ ," it bubbled from Eddie's lips. "Daddy, I—I'm sorry. I—"

"You danced with a lot of people tonight," Richie ducked his head forward, and the first touch of his teeth against Eddie's neck made Eddie's body at first go completely pliant against the cold glass, and then tense almost violently as Richie bit down, hard enough that there was going to be a purple mark left tomorrow. "Their hands were all over you." There was a moan from Eddie, and his body shook as Richie's teeth sunk in lower, over his shoulder, just as hard, and Richie's hands reached out to circle around Eddie's hips, holding them firmly in place. "But there's only one person that this ass belongs too, hm?" He asked, and one of his hands slid down to cup a handful of said gorgeous ass, tasting the moan that Eddie poured into his mouth.

"Daddy," Eddie said again, voice coming out whimpery and high pitched, gorgeous and barely able to be heard over the loud music downstairs. "Just yours, daddy—only yours..."

Eddie's voice was already faltering, and he was starting to shake, already showing signs that he was close to dropping.

It had been a while since they had played, and it had been days since they'd had sex—almost a week—which was a long time for them, but then Richie's fingers slid a little, and he felt his cock pulse again.

Lube.

His fingers hit something hard and he smirked into Eddie's skin before he bit again, not quite as hard this time, sucking more and feeling Eddie's gasp.

"You plugged up for me, baby?" Richie growled into the wet, reddened skin.

"Y-yes, daddy," Eddie mumbled.

"So while you were wearing my collar, and you had my plug in your ass, you were rubbing up against other people?" Richie asked with a tilt of his head, face brushing over the curve of Eddie's neck, nosing at his jawline, teasing the curve of his ear.

"Daddy, I—y-you know I—"

"It's a yes or no answer, baby," Richie prompted him.

" _Daddy_..."

"When that one guy—that prick I practically had to drag you away from—" there was a whimper from Eddie at that, since they both know that wasn't exactly what had happened, but Richie knew Eddie liked what was being said by the way he was squirming. "When he kept coming back to you, and you were shaking your ass like a little slut—" now there was a sharp intake breathe and his shoulders were shivering. "Were you clenching around that plug and thinking about him?" Eddie whined and his eyes flickered open, pupils blown and hazy with lust, pink lips mouthing around a word that he couldn't seem to quiet be able to voice. "Were you thinking about him, hm, Eddie baby?" Richie's voice was like syrup and Eddie's breathing was laboured, body sinking further down the glass window, his knees beginning to give out from under him. "Were you thinking about him filling your ass, or were you thinking about me?"

"D-daddy," Eddie whimpered. "Just you. Only you."

"You sure about that?" Richie was being a bit mean, especially when he flicked one finger under Eddie's chin, forcing the smaller boy to jerk his head up, and then hooked that finger under the thin line of the choker and gave it a gentle tug that drew out a sharp exhale.

"I promise," Eddie almost gasped out.

Richie hummed under his breath and straightened up, blinking his eyes to clear the haze that had settled there, looking properly over his lover.

There were a few things that he needed to say first.

"Eddie," his voice was soft, and he saw the way it settled over Eddie, his shoulders loose and his body pliant, lips red and slick and parted, eyes glossy and half-lidded as he let his head rest back against the glass to look at Richie, against the backdrop of spinning multi-coloured lights and people dancing further in the background. "Eddie baby, let me see those eyes properly, hm?" Richie prompted, his finger hooking under his chin and waiting for Eddie to blink a few times slowly, his vision clearing slightly. "I need you to know... _I love you so much_."

"Daddy," Eddie whimpered.

"You're the only person I love, Eddie. Only person I've _ever_ loved, okay?" Richie continued, and he could see the tears welling in Eddie's eyes, forming along the rim of his lower eyelids, and Richie brushed a thumb over the smooth apple of Eddie's cheek. "The only person I _will_ ever love." The first tear spilled over, trickling down Eddie's cheek, a slight tinge of purplish-black to the teardrop from his eyeliner. "I don't want anybody else, never want anybody else, only want my baby." Another tear, fell down Eddie's other cheek. "And I hate it when people make you doubt that, make you doubt yourself, make you doubt us—me. Including your mother." There were more tears, clinging to Eddie's thick eyelashes, gathering under his chin, and Richie had an urge to lap them up with his tongue. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Eddie stammered.

" _Eddie_ ," Richie's voice was firmer as his hands grasped Eddie's hips, thumbs digging into the bone. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, d-daddy," Eddie corrected himself and Richie gave him a small smile before leaning forward and running his nose up the side of Eddie's.

"Good boy," Richie whispered, and he felt Eddie shudder against him, small, lithe body feeling so completely pliant trapped between his warm one and the unforgiving cold glass behind him. "Although...What you were doing before...That wasn't very good, was it?" There was a shift in his tone and Eddie sensed it, shoulders tensing for a split second before he let out a long airy sigh and shook his head once.

"No, daddy," he mumbled.

"I think you need to make it up to daddy, hm? For ignoring me the past few days and for dressing up like this and then _dancing_ with other men?" Richie asked and Eddie's eyes went wide, all glassy and big.

"Yes, daddy, promise, daddy— _anything_!" He was almost tripping over his words in his haste and Richie gave him a quick, small smirk before his hands moved, one bracing itself on the glass behind Eddie while the other went to his shoulder, pressing down firmly.

Eddie fell to his knees easily.

Richie forced himself not to move too quickly as his hands went to his belt buckle, and then to his button, and then tugged at his zipper, eyes glued to Eddie and the way his back was bowed and his fingers were loosely laced together at the base of his spine and his eyes were trained on the centre of Richie's eyes and his lips were open and slick with spit, waiting for Richie.

He was _everything_.

There had never been and never would be anyone as beautiful as his Eddie.

" _Fuck_ , baby," Richie breathed out harshly as he settled one hand through Eddie's thick locks, making sure he had a firm hold on his hair before he was suddenly thrusting his hips forward, cock filling Eddie's mouth and mushroomed head hitting against the back of his throat, making him flinch a little in surprise, but then completely relax, completely give, completely surrender. Richie almost came right then, at the feeling of Eddie's throat just opening for him. "Oh, baby," Richie whispered. "You're so good. So good. You feel _so good_." There was a muffled, wet sound from his groin, and it just made Richie's eyes roll back. "You like being good for daddy, baby?" He jerked at Eddie's hair, pulling him off his cock and looking down at him with flashing, dark eyes, and his wet cock jerked, a string of spit still connected from his cock to Eddie's lips. "You pretend you like being bad...You pretend you like being a brat..." Richie's voice was deep and hypnotic and Eddie's face was tipped up toward him and he was struggling to open his eyelids. "You pretend you want to do whatever you want, but you just want to be here, don't you, baby?"

"D...Daddy..." Eddie mumbled, and his lips were swollen and red and Richie just wanted to _bite_ and see how plump he could make them, and tears were smudged under his eyes and smeared down his cheeks, some of his eyeliner and mascara beginning to clump his eyelashes.

He looked wrecked.

He looked _gorgeous_.

"You just want to be on your knees for me, don't you, sweetheart?" Richie cooed as he wiped a firm, open palm across Eddie's face, smearing the saliva and make up and tears, and Eddie's whole body swayed at the motion before Richie tightened the hand in Eddie's hair again and he settled back on his knees, chest heaving, clearly trying to force his eyes open. They were glossed over with a sheen of tears and his pupils were dilated. "So good for me down there, Eddie baby," Richie straightened up slightly, brushing his nose against Eddie's in a brief touch of softness that made Eddie whimper and chase after it, but then Richie was gone and Eddie was blinking, feeling colder as his eyes opened more and watched as the taller man began to draw Eddie forward by tugging on his hair. "Your mouth, baby, I want your mouth around me."

Eddie's breathing was harsh for a split second before suddenly his lips were forced apart and his throat was almost being fucked closed.

He loved it.

 _Richie_ loved it.

They _both_ loved it.

"How are you so perfect, baby?" Richie whispered as he thrust his hips forward and heard the lewd clicking of Eddie's throat and squelching of saliva as he pulled out. "A perfect little slut for me, right, Eddie?" He watched as Eddie literally _convulsed_ at his words, body jerking forward, shoulders clenching and rising towards his ears, spine trying to curl forward. "Beautiful darling," Richie continued softly, and he softened the hold of his fingers in Eddie's hair, but only so he could cup the back of Eddie's head and _push_.

Push harder.

Faster.

" _Gnghhh_!" Eddie moaned, his words all muffled and garbled around Richie's cock, tears freely falling from the corners of his eyes.

"So pretty with your mouth full, like a good little whore," Richie's words were soft, like a salve, despite how harsh they sounded and it made Eddie sob, falling forward even further, eyes shutting completely and just letting Richie use him.

Richie fucked into Eddie's throat, forcing himself to keep his eyes open because no matter how many times they had done this, Eddie's face was a thing of a beauty each and every time, and he never wanted to miss it.

With the spinning lights that were slightly muted by the tinted glass coming from the club, Eddie's bare skin was changing colours subtly, and even though the music was playing loudly, Ben had paid good money to have the room insulated and semi-sound proofed, because the sounds of Eddie's saliva and Richie's precome mixing together and making lewd noises was all that Richie was focusing on.

When Richie grabbed the back of Eddie's head, suddenly harsher and harder than before, there was a choking noise from Eddie as he was held down against Richie's groin, mouth so full his cheeks bulged a little, and he tried to be good, licking at the underside of Richie's cock as best as he could despite the way he was trapped, and Richie's groan above him told him that he was doing well.

He kept holding him there.

Holding him...

Tears were streaming down his face, and his head felt fuzzy, and the sharp little pinpricks of pain from where Richie was gripping his hair felt faint and far away and everything was starting to go a bit blurry around the edges as Richie reached down and pinched his nose.

Eddie's eyes rolled back into his head as he just slumped against Richie's legs, mouth full, body shaking, cock drooling steadily against his stomach, and when Richie's hand dropped away, just a few seconds later, always careful not to make Eddie take more than what he could handle, and as Eddie drew in a breath through his nose, he let his eyelashes flutter back open to look up at Richie.

His daddy.

"That's it, baby," Richie's voice was soothing as he loosened his grip on Eddie's hair, although Eddie barely slipped down his cock, suckling away a little weakly. "Come here, darling," he whispered, leaning down, his hips pulled back as he did so, cock falling from Eddie's mouth and a small whine leaving the younger boys mouth. "I wanna fuck you."

" _Daddy_ ," Eddie's eyes were completely glazed over, lips and chin shiny with spit.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Richie smirked, and he helped Eddie to his feet, leaning him back against the glass so that he didn't need to hold all of his own weight up, and then couldn't help himself from wrapping a hand around Eddie's cock and giving it a few hard, dry jerks that made Eddie squeak and thrust his hips forward. His face was a mess, ruddy cheeks and make up and tears smeared across it, his lips red and swollen and _so beautiful_. Richie stared at Eddie, body more petite than Richie's but with lithe muscles showing under pale skin, only interrupted by his tattoos and piercings. "God..." he shook his head. "Just so beautiful." He reached out, calloused fingertips brushing against the collar at Eddie's neck, and he saw Eddie's throat contract as he swallowed at the gentle touch.

"Daddy," Eddie's bottom lip quivered and Richie swallowed hard, suddenly just wanting nothing more than for his cock to be buried inside Eddie's body.

Richie didn't care about his clothes as he stripped out of them and dumped them on the ground, completely naked in front of Eddie, and then he was lifting Eddie up easily, gathering him in his arms and shoving him hard against the glass, one arm banded around his back while the other slipped under his ass, fingers sliding against the smooth skin as he found the base of the plug, a keening noise coming from Eddie as he slowly pulled it out of him and dropped it to the floor, uncaring as it rolled across the carpet.

He probably should be making sure he was tracking where it was going, because if they lost it and left it there, Ben was probably going to call him and scream at him down the phone, but it was honestly the last thing on his mind right now.

"You need more fingers, baby?" Richie asked, the pads of two fingers sliding around Eddie's hole, that was still slippery from lube. "You need daddy to stretch you open for his cock? Or you just going to take me like this?" He slipped one finger in, not pressing in too far because Eddie's hole was still tacky with lube but not as slippery as it usually would be.

"Daddy, wan-wanna—want your c-cock," Eddie mumbled, trying to bounce himself a little in Richie's arms, down on Richie's finger, but he barely moved, arms limply around Richie's shoulders, and Richie's smile was dark.

"Yeah, darling? You want daddy's cock? That what you need?" Richie asked him and Eddie just nodded, lips parted and eyes shiny as he stared up at Richie, looking like he didn't know how to form another comprehensive sentence. Which was what Richie liked, and he couldn't stop leaning forward to bite at Eddie's neck, making his lover in his arms moan and twitch. "Don't think you're wet enough yet, baby boy. You not excited enough for me, is that it?"

"N- _no_! Daddy, _no_!" Eddie cried out, and he was trying to bounce again, trying to fuck himself down on Richie's cock, but Richie was holding him tightly around the waist, restricting his movements, and he let out a whimper and tears were welling in his eyes again.

Richie wanted to lick them up.

"God, you're beautiful," Richie sounded as though he was in awe and he shook his head, suddenly moving, pulling Eddie away from the windows and taking him over to the desk, swiping one arm across the desk and sending everything there sprawling to the ground in a mess, glad that there weren't any electronics on the desk top and that it had been pretty clear to begin with. He put Eddie down on the desk, and then pressed his fingers against Eddie's clavicle, not being particularly gentle in what he wanted, pushing down firmly until Eddie was laying backwards on the desk, spread out for Richie, panting and flushed pink and completely naked other than the collar around his neck. "Such a pretty little slut," Richie murmured, tilting his head to the side, almost like he was talking to himself, but Eddie heard, and he whined, and shuffled his hips, and there was another drop of precome that fell from the head of his cock to the shiny puddle on his stomach.

"Daddy..." Eddie whined, pouting and face tear stained in the best possible way. "Wan' you to fuck me."

"I know you do," Richie grinned as he turned around to pick up his jeans, finding his wallet and dropping the jeans back to the ground as he moved to stand back between Eddie's legs. "I know you've probably been wanting it for the past couple of days, right, baby? But you were too proud to come to daddy?" He found the sachet of lube he had in there—that he had to replace pretty regularly. "Pretending like you were mad when you know that I was right all along? That I was just looking after you when it came to your mum—like I always look after you?" He arched an eyebrow down at Eddie, who was chewing down on his bottom lip and nodding his head in tiny motions. "You're not going to hide from me like this again, are you, baby?" He asked and Eddie managed to shake his head, but Richie wasn't happy with that. "Need to hear you say it, Eddie baby. Need to hear your pretty voice."

"No, daddy," Eddie's breathing hitched in the middle. "I won't. I-I promise."

"Good," Richie nodded once as he smeared lube all over his cock, eyes flicking to Eddie's legs before looking back up at his lover. "Hold you legs, I want to see all of you." Eddie's cheeks suddenly flared red again with embarrassment, but he loved it, Richie would never ask him to do something he didn't _love_ , and he pulled at his thighs, slipping his hands under his knees and letting his legs fall open so that he was completely exposed. "That's right, darling," Richie breathed as he took Eddie in. "Your hole looks so ready for me," he muttered, and two fingers slid forward, right inside the winking hole and Eddie's body tensed up at the intrusion.

" _Daddy_!" Eddie cried out, his back bowing, his painted nails digging into the soft skin behind his knees.

"Your slutty hole has been getting ready all night for me, hasn't it?" Richie asked, voice almost a growl as he leaned forward, bracing himself over the desk with a strong hand spread out on the desk by Eddie's head. "Rubbing yourself up against all those men, feeling my eyes on you, getting hard in your jeans—just wanted daddy, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Eddie panted, and Richie shifted them a little, manhandling Eddie so that he was pulled right to the edge of the desk, the slick head of his cock rubbing against his hole. "Just wanted you—always want you!"

"That right? This hole just for me?" Richie asked, curling one hand over Eddie's hip, fingertips pressing into Eddie's plump ass and he pulled the fingers of his other hand out so that he could wrap it around the base of his cock and guide it forward. Generally, he would stretch Eddie more, work him up to three or even four fingers, but Eddie didn't mind, Eddie liked the stretch, he liked the burn, just like he liked some pain when it came to everything else, and as Richie started pressing in, Eddie's eyes rolled back and his whole body slumped as his mouth fell open. "You good, baby? Your hole feels so good and tight around me. You feel so fucking perfect. Look so pretty and desperate for me."

More whines from Eddie, and they were the prettiest sounds in the universe.

The only thing that could make this moment more perfect would be if they were back in their hotel room rather than up in his friends office in a club—or even back in their new house in Los Angeles.

"I want you to come for me, baby," Richie said, almost nonchalantly as he pushed all the way inside Eddie, until his balls were pressed firmly against Eddie's ass. Eddie's eyelashes fluttered as he tried to open them, to look up at the curly haired man above him, but then Richie was pulling out and they twisted shut again as he let out a whimper. "You hear me, baby? I want you to come."

"B-but, daddy—" Eddie forced his eyes open successfully this time, blinking a few times, tears clinging to his lashes, making him look beautifully starry-eyed, as his cock dripped steadily into the dip of his belly button. "I _can't_! Not _yet_!" It almost came out in a wail.

"Yeah, you can," Richie smirked as he lurched forward, shoving himself back inside Eddie's warm body with both his cock, and also with two fingers, sinking them into Eddie's mouth and pushing them to the back of his throat. The dual intrusion made him squeak out against the digits in his mouth, even as Richie pressed the pads down harder on his tongue, saliva pooling quickly. " _Come_ , baby," Richie said as he thrust into Eddie over and over and over again, the head of his cock hitting his prostate and making the smaller man begin to curl.

Then he came, untouched, all over his stomach and chest, one spurt hitting his chin and dribbling down under his collar.

Stars exploded behind Eddie's eyelids as he moaned loudly against Richie's fingers.

Things got hazy, in the absolute best possible way, in the exact way that Eddie loved.

_Just what he wanted._

Richie's fingers were shoved so far from down his throat that Eddie couldn't _hope_ to breathe through his mouth, pulling in oxygen through his nose in rasps, and his entire body felt as though it was ascending with the way that Richie was pounding into him over and over, hitting his prostate, making his toes curl in a way that was _crossing the line_ of painful in the best way, his entire body just being pulled and shoved up and down the desk like a ragdoll, and his messy, pink cock already almost completely hard again.

"The prettiest... _My_ pretty boy... _Feel so fucking good around me_..." Richie was grunting as he shoved into Eddie's hole, balls drawn up tight and sweat beginning to drip into his eyes.

He pulled his fingers out of Eddie's throat, and wrapped the damp, spit-slick fingers around Eddie's cock and pulled.

Eddie came with a scream, eyes streaming with tears, body curling upward, hands trying to reach whatever part of Richie that he could and Richie just smiled down at him, a little bit cruel, as he kept plunging his cock into Eddie's tight head and _he kept on jerking his hand up and down Eddie's cock_.

"N-no, daddy, t-too much, it's too much, daddy, d-daddy," Eddie was mumbling, arching his back, nails digging into the slick wooden top of the desk, hips wiggling and trying to get away from his lover now that he knew what he was doing.

But he kept going.

"You can take it, baby," Richie's free hand came down like a vice on one of Eddie's hips, forcing him to just _take_ Richie's cock, holding him still, stopping his squirming as much as he could, tightening the hand around Eddie's cock. "You can come again."

"No, daddy, I d-don't think I _can_!" Eddie was protesting, words a bit slurred, flush beginning to spread down his chest and toward his nipples, but he wasn't saying his word, and Richie knew just how much he liked being pushed to his limits.

"Yes, you can," Richie cooed, almost sickly sweet as he seated himself completely inside Eddie and began to grind his hips forward so that the head of his cock just continued to apply pressure against Eddie's prostate. Eddie groaned and attempted to trash around on the desk, but Richie's hand on his hips was firm, and the hand around his cock was squeezing tightly, his thumb pressing into the messy head, the nail flicking painfully at the slit, at the precome that was dribbling out constantly, and Richie's eyes rose, narrowing in on the collar that was tight around Eddie's neck, the pearl bouncing with every movement. "You're going to come for me again, aren't you, baby? You're going to come a third time on my cock? Let me know how good I make you feel?"

"Mm...Y- _yeah_..." Eddie's eyes were completely glazed over now, spit gathered in the corners of his mouth with drool smeared on his chin and tears staining his cheeks and make up clumping his eyelashes. "I can, daddy..." his words sounded far away, almost hard to be heard over the music that was still playing loudly outside of the room. "Can for you..."

But Richie heard.

He always heard his baby.

He let go of his hold on Eddie's hip, his cock still buried deep inside, and reached up to hook two fingers underneath the collar, making it restrict even tighter around his throat, but there wasn't a single sign of concern that flickered over Eddie's face.

Richie leaned over Eddie, staring him directly into his glassy eyes.

"I love you _so much_ , Eddie," Richie's voice was soft but sincere, and he _felt_ the way Eddie reacted, hole tightening around him, walls fluttering. "So _incredibly much_. You're the most important person to me in this _whole_ world." A sob left Eddie, and Richie pumped his hand once before Eddie was seizing up in his arms, coming for a third time, almost dry, only a few dribbles of come spilling over Richie's fingers. "Good boy, Eddie," Richie loosened his grip on Eddie's collar, instead looping it under Eddie's neck, gathering him up, as close to his body as he could as he started thrusting again. "You're such a good boy for me, Eddie," Richie was panting as he held Eddie in his arms, his ass nearly curving right up off the desk with the way Richie was holding him. "Could never want for anyone else, baby, you're the most perfect person for me in the entire world."

He could feel Eddie's tears against his neck, his face tacky with tears and sweat and saliva where he was burying it against Richie's shoulder, but he could still hear the little whimpers that were coming from his lover.

 _"Daddy...Daddy...Daddy_..." Eddie was mumbling.

Richie banded an arm around Eddie's waist, gripping Eddie's ass firmly with his other hand as he pounded into the smaller boy, his orgasm crashing over him so hard that he felt light headed, making him slump forward.

" _Fuck_ , _Eddie_!" He shouted out, biting down hard Eddie's shoulder to stop himself from yelling too loudly. His body was shaking, although nowhere near as hard as Eddie, and he hugged his partner close as he opened his mouth and winced as he saw the indents in Eddie's shoulder from his teeth. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss over the mark, which was going to bruise and show a blatant hickey for the next few days, and Richie didn't feel any _regret_ , only the fact that it wasn't higher up on Eddie's neck and easier to see. "Eddie, baby," Richie breathed out, voice a bit shaky as he lowered Eddie properly back down to the desk, cock slipping out.

"N— _wait_!" Eddie suddenly cried out, eyes going wide and one of his small hands going down to where they had been connected.

Sometimes he had a thing about keeping Richie's come inside him, which Richie had to admit he loved as well.

He pursed his lips, body still feeling a little off-kilter as he looked around on the ground, finally spying the plug that he'd pulled out of Eddie earlier.

He pulled away from Eddie for a split second to pick it up, making an apologetic face as he held it up in front of Eddie.

"Sorry, baby. This isn't going back in you, not exactly hygienic," he said, nose scrunched up, and Eddie's eyes were watery but he nodded. Richie smiled at him, soft and sweet, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead before his fingers gently pried apart Eddie's legs so that he could slide two fingers between them, further down, finding the wet hole where he was dripping Richie's come. There was a gasp and a shudder from Eddie as the two fingers pressed inside, his thighs twitching, but Richie didn't torture a fourth orgasm out of him, just pulled the fingers covered in his come out and then held them in front of Eddie. "You're so good for me, Eddie..." Richie's voice trailed off, his throat tight as Eddie leaned forward shakily, swollen lips parting easily as he sucked Richie's fingers into his mouth. " _Shit_ , baby," Richie's cock twitched in attempt to get hard again, even though his refractory time was nowhere near as good as Eddie's, _and_ he knew that he and Eddie needed to calm down before they could leave.

Richie waited until his fingers were completely clean, pulling them out of Eddie's mouth and then leaning in to give him a wet kiss before his hands cupped Eddie's face, looking carefully at him.

"Lover?" He asked gently, thumbs brushing over Eddie's cheeks, idly thinking in the back of his head that one of the first things that he was going to need to do was go to Ben's private bathroom and wipe down Eddie's face.

He loved seeing his boy completely disheveled like this, but he wasn't going to let anyone glimpse it.

"Loser," Eddie rasped, blinking up at Richie, his eyes still a little faraway.

That was okay.

He was floating a bit, he'd done so well, Richie had pushed him pretty hard tonight.

They weren't in the most ideal place, but he wasn't going to rush this.

Ben had a couch on the far side of the bar, and unlike Richie, he didn't like to have sex where he worked, he'd always been very _uptight_ , a _good boy_ in the most boring of ways and Richie bet the most exciting thing that Ben had done on the couch was _sleep_ on nights when he was working so late that the sun was beginning to rise by the time he finished.

Richie moved them over to the couch, and it only took a few moments of looking around to find a folded blanket tucked into the second drawer of the coffee table, very discreet, and undoubtedly for _exactly what Richie expected_ , late nights when Ben fell asleep in the office.

"You're so good for me, baby," Richie murmured as they sat on the couch, bare ass right on the leather that he was going to have to pay to have deep cleaned, Eddie curled up in his lap, pulling the blanket over Eddie's shoulders and tucking it around him, still feeling warm and a bit sweaty from their round of sex but knowing that Eddie's temperature ran a bit lower. "Always so good for me." There was a little murmur from Eddie was he rested his head on Richie's shoulder, but when Richie listened closely, he wasn't making out any legible words. "I love you, baby," Richie murmured. "I love you _so much_ , you have no idea."

They stayed there for a bit, Richie rocking back and forward and stroking a hand up and down Eddie's back on the other side of the blanket that was draped over his shoulders.

Richie had no idea what time it was when Eddie started shifting on his lap, but the music was still playing loudly downstairs, the lights were still spinning and flashing different colours and he didn't doubt that if he looked out the window, he would see the club was packed full of dancing and drunk people.

"Daddy?" Eddie's voice was still muffled from where his face was pressed into the curve of Richie's neck.

"Yeah, baby," Richie replied, his hand going to Eddie's hair and stroking through it a few times. Eddie didn't say anything else for a minute or so, but he slowly straightened up, blinking and rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Richie smiled fondly as he looked up at Eddie, tilting his head as he traced a finger down the side of Eddie's cheek, over the angle of his jawline and then down his neck, gently touching the collar and smiling wider as Eddie lifted his chin to give Richie better access. "You back with me now?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Eddie sighed, still a bit airy but a lot more solid than earlier. He made a face as he looked down at himself. "I'm messy..." he mumbled, but he didn't sound too upset about it.

"Let's get dressed and get out of here. We'll shower back at the hotel," Richie told him, cupping Eddie's cheek, the smaller brunette tipping his face into the touch, his expression relaxed and his lips still swollen. "We'll talk about everything else tomorrow, okay? Ya know..." he scrunched his nose and scratched the side of his face with his other hand. "With your mum and everything."

He didn't want to ruin the moment, what they had just shared, and he knew that _neither_ of them were in the right headspace for this conversation now.

He was relieved when Eddie nodded, his blinks slow, and then he yawned again and Richie couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You're my everything," Richie whispered and Eddie's eyes went wide for a moment, and it seemed as though the words had hit somewhere deep inside, because Richie saw the way Eddie seemed to just _glow_ from the inside out, and the smile he gave Eddie made the stress of the past few days just fade away.

Eddie's smile always made _everything_ fade away.

Nothing else mattered—not Eddie's mum and her bullshit judgmental attitude, not Richie's career and the groupies that came with it, not _Eddie's dance partners from earlier._

Just him and Eddie.

"I love you," Eddie told him, and they were the most solid words that he'd said in a long time, leaning forward.

"And I love you," Richie returned, their lips coming together softly.

"Chee?" Eddie mumbled against his mouth.

"Mm?"

"That's one way glass, right?" Eddie asked, and he sounded content and sleepy, obviously pretty certain of it as Richie's eyes glanced over to the windows that he'd had Eddie pressed against not so long ago.

"...No."

" _Daddy_ ," came a responding grumble, but Richie felt the smile on his lovers mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Merp. This is probably the dirtiest thing I've written?  
> This series is doing things to me. Whoops.  
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
